nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject Yellow
---- This page features a game which is a fan game by Mystery Towers. Icon: (icon by Mystery) Gameplay Blue uses the Proto-suit. The gameplay is the same like in the past test subject games, but will also use the Rex209 in a level. Blue must get to the food pill, but before that he must collect the key card. Blue will try to avoid Dr Nastidious (again). Downloads Players Player: Blue The Blue bullet enzyme shot by Blue in his Proto-suit Enemies Walking orange enzymes *The spawner mine of the walking orange enzyme Shield orange enzymes Dodge orange enzymes Flying orange enzymes http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/thumb/6/64/Nastidious.PNG/150px-Nastidious.PNG Orange Goo Pie (Enzymes) thrown by Soldiers Orange enzymes bullets http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/f/f1/Throw_goo.PNG Throwing Orange Enzyme http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130716154158/nitrome/images/8/8d/Throwing.png It's head http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/e/e2/Rhino_enzyme_shielded.png Rhino Orange Enzyme Crawling green enzymes Monkey green enzymes Bouncing green enzymes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120103154330/nitrome/images/6/61/Test_Untested.png Sniper green enzymes Mimic green enzymes Green enzyme bullets Shield Yellow Enzymes Double Shield Yellow Enzymes Yellow Enzyme Bullets Red Enzyme Bullets (level 60 only) Bouncing Red Enzyme Orange Madness Enzymes Kamikaze/Exploding Enzymes Abomination Minion (level 50 only) Hazards http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/6/65/Cooked_enzymes.PNG http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130511234560/nitrome/images/0/09/Enzyme_tube.PNG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130619214343/nitrome/images/4/4e/Orange_goo_mouth.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130511234623/nitrome/images/a/a7/Enzyme_moving.PNG http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130511234639/nitrome/images/f/f7/Enzyme_drops.PNG Orange Goo Pie (Enzyme)/Enzyme Tubes Bosses TSY Boss I: 'Yellow' (Smart Yellow Enzyme) Boss II: 'Orange' (BETA Orange Enzyme) Boss III: 'The Swindler' (Swindler Yellow Enzyme) Boss IV: 'Green' (Mimick Green Enzyme) Boss V: 'The Mighty Bros' (2 Smart Yellow Enzymes in Proto-suit + Rex209) Boss VI: 'Bloody Boss' The Escape Pack-CE exclusive The Abomination Helpers 'Bluey the Fighter' (Inflatable Blue Enzyme) *Helps the player in a few levels. 'Tanks' Fan'/'Teacher' (Yellow Enzyme in Steamlands Suit) *Teaches the player how to move,attack,jump etc. in Tutorial Mode. *Teachers the player how to use the Ninja Suit in TSK mode. **After it finishes teaching,will remain stationary in one place,and every time Blue come's back,it will say things like "Hello buddy!" or "Have you found the elevator mr student?". None of the Helpers can get killed (although it was stated they can be killed by smarter enzymes). 'Pinky' *Level 50 of The Escape Pack exclusive Hazards Proton cannons Detection proton cannons Mines Lasers Liquid Green Enzyme Beta Elements Beta Bouncing Red Enzyme (it's colours were changed) Level Packs List *Tutorial *Test Subject Yellow *Battle Mode *Race Mode *Test Subject Takeshi *Orange Madness *Kamikaze Madness *The Escape *ERROR... *Enzyme-pedia *Achievements Gameplay gallery M.Pod.PNG|Android Phone Gameplay Level Packs For Gallery: TSY: Levels Gallery . *'Tutorial' When started,a Smart Yellow Enzyme in a Steamlands suit will teach the player (using speech bubbles) how to move,after jump,how to use both Proto-suit and Rex209.It also teaches the player how to shoot. After that it warns the player 2 evil enzymes are coming. The enzyme will kill the first one,but the player needs to kill the 2nd. After that the player is done. *'Test Subject Yellow' Level 1 Enemies: Shield Yellow Enzymes. Hazards: Lasers Level 2 Enemies: Detection proton cannons shooting Yellow Enzyme bullets Hazards: Mines Level 3 Enemies: Shield Yellow Enzymes Shield Orange Enzymes Level 4 Level 5 Level 10 'Boss': Yellow (a smart yellow enzyme) Level 11 Enemies: Dodge orange enzymes Flying orange enzymes Shield Yellow Enzymes Orange Yellow Enzymes Walking Orange Enzymes Orange Goo thrown by Soldier Hazards:Proton Cannons Mines Level 12 Hazards: Lasers Enemies:Shield Yellow Enzymes Dodge Orange Enzymes Orange Goo thrown by Soldier Level 19 *This levels a different spawn cylinder. The cylinder once activated, will show Ninja Suit. If Blue dies, it will still be re-spawned to a normal cylinder. If Blues activates the Ninja-suit cylinder,it will unlock a secret Level called: Test Subject Takeshi. Level 20 'Boss:'Smart Orange Enzyme Enemies: Orange Goo thrown by Soldier Level 21 Enemies:Orange goo thrown by Soldiers Hazards:Mines Lasers Proton cannons (shooting Yellow Enzyme Bullets) Proton cannons (shooting Orange Enzyme Bullets) Level 22 Enemies:Orange Goo thrown by Soldier Hazards:Mines Lasers Mines Level 23 Enemies: Shield Yellow Enzyme Shield Orange Enzyme Dodge Orange Enzyme Mimick Green Enzyme Level 30 Cameos:The Swindler Yellow Enzyme looks like Swindler (character) from Swindler (game). Actually, Dr Nastidious wrote in his NotePad that he got the idea after he played Swindler because he needed rest/ Boss:'Swindler Yellow Enzyme Level 40 '''Boss:'Green (A very smart Mimic Green Enzyme) In this level Green will move,shoot,duck,use teleporters like it's controlled by a player.It will also mimic Shield Enzymes and Dodge Orange Enzyme. Level 50 The level starts with Blue being added to the Proto-suit.Until Blue goes to the Smart Yellow Enzyme,it will divide (being 2 smart yellow enzymes after) and one will jump in Proto-suit,the other one in Rex209. *'Bosses: ' **Smart Yellow Enzyme in proto-suit **Smart Yellow Enzyme in Rex209 *Helpers: 'Bluey the Fighter' Level 60 'Boss:'Mimick Red Enzyme Enemies:Bouncing Red Enzyme *Unused TSY levels *''Note:''These leves are poorly made,acccesed only via hacks and can't be finished. *When player acceses the level via hacks level "X" will be displayed,as it would be a normal level. Level 70 '''Boss:Supreme Yellow Enzyme (it vomits Green Liquid Enzyme) Hazards:Green liquid Enzyme Level 71 Level 80 Level 100 * 'Battle Mode' After player completes the game,he can play in 2 player mode a bonus battle level like in Test Subject Arena.The 2 players can choose between Blue,Orange,Red,Green or Yellow. * 'Race Mode' After player beats first boss,a bonus level will be unlocked.He will can race again the bosses he bet. Note:'The player can't race with both Yellow Enzymes,he can only with the Proto-suit one,or he can race with Yellow Rex209 and also Blue will be in Rex209.The race level is only 2 players available. Audience composed of enzymes appears in the background. * 'Test Subject Takeshi How to find it? It is unlocked if player activates the different spawn cylinder in level 19. Instead of Proto-suit will appear a Ninja suit on cylinder, once activated. The spawn cylinder doesn't save the progress,so if Blue dies,he won';t be re-spawned there. The level! When player firsts starts, it will be teached by 'Teacher' how to use the suit. After the player is free to leave the area and start playing. Hazards: Green liquid enzyme. Lasers Mines Enemies: Bouncing Green Enzyme Monkey Green Enzyme Flying Orange Enzyme SWAT unit enzyme Helpers: 'Teacher' The player must use the Ninja suit to and use it's ninja rope to don't touch the liquid,because it will destroy Blue.The level ends when Blue finds the lift and enter it. The Ninja suit *'Orange Madness' This is a special level that includes exclusive enemies made by GouchnoxWiki user. *'Kamikaze Enzyme Madness' Player must survive as long as (s)he can while Explosive Enzymes are thrown in the test chambers by Mercenaries. *'The Escape (Collector's Edition exclusive)' Blue,along with other enzymes escape. It features 50 levels,and 2 exclusive enzymes. Level 1 Level 50 Boss: The Abomination Enemy: Abomination Minion Helper: Pinky ERROR Coming soon! Dr Nastidious Quotes in T.S. Yellow See them here! Cheat codes TBA Updates Credits Art *TMU *Takeshi *GouchnoxWiki *Test Subject Fan Programming *??? Soundtracks/Sounds *Nitrome Special thanks to *Takeshi64, for Takeshi Suit art *GouchnoxWiki, for GouchnoxWiki and Kamikaze Madness art Trivia *The Supreme Yellow Enzyme was going to look like the Big fly seen in the trailer of Super Feed Me,but the fan game was abandoned 1 year.It still may be soon released. *The last 40 levels look poorly made and are unfinished and can be only accessed via hacks. **Most of the levels lack lot of platforms,enemies,lasers,or even key cards, making them unfinishable. *Mac version are the only version to not have a launcher,so it is updated via Mac Store. *Mac is the less worked platform of TSY. *Apparently,there was an error where user's Mac would explode when an Explosive Enzyme would explode in-game. Category:Games Category:Fanart